Fates Intertwined
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title is a dead giveaway. Four heroes die and meet up with Fate. Rated for reasons.


_**Hello everyone, Horror here and I come with a new story for all of you. This story sort of came to me in the middle of the night and I decided to write it. Slightly AU, mild OOC and character bashing, so please keep those in mind. As like my other stories, this is rated for a list of reasons and I'm sure everyone will know the reasons. Please enjoy the first chapter and this chapter might seem a bit confusing and fast paced, and I want to apologize for that.**_

Tsuyu Asui, Kyouka Jirou, Momo Yaoyorozu and Izuku Midoriya stood in a bright, white room and frowned as the four pro heroes looked around in confusion. Looking down, their eyes widened at their teenage bodies and Kyouka hissed, "What the hell? Why are we teenagers again!"

"Oh dear," the four looked back and saw a woman with blue hair and dressed in white walking up to them, a clipboard in hand, "You four really made a mess of things back on earth, haven't you?"

"Made a…I-I'm sorry, who the hell are you?" Izuku questioned before he looked at his former classmates, "A-and why are Yaoyorozu, Jirou and-"

"Honestly Midoriya, we're all grown…I think," Momo sighed and shook her head, "Is it too much to ask you to call us by our given names?" Izuku looked at her and she took a deep breath, "Yes, I just addressed you by your surname but…I…oh you know what I mean,"

Tsuyu looked at the woman and croaked, "So what are we doing here? And what did you mean when you said we made a mess of things on earth? _Kero,_ "

"Yes…the big man isn't too happy about this cluster you four got yourselves into…but luckily you four a dead and-"

"We're dead!" the four shouted in unison, surprising the woman in front of them, "And how exactly is that lucky? We can't exactly fix whatever we messed up if we-"

"I'm getting to that, don't rush me," the woman cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "Yes, that fight against that villain technically killed you, but because you four decided to make a mockery of my work and my boss's orders, we're willing to help you four fix this…unless you want to spend all of eternity in misery," the four stared at her in confusion and she groaned as she shook her head, "I hate my job,"

"O…kay, you can hate your job all you want, but we still don't know who you are and what you're talking about," Kyouka crossed her arms and arched a brow, "What did you mean we've made a mess of things and how exactly are we going to be able to fix this when we're _dead_?"

The woman sighed and shook her head, "My name is Guri, I'm a Shinigami, or as some people call me…Fate, and my boss isn't too happy about this and my brother is just as angry. Kame created the universe and every creature in it, he realized that the world was full of misery and hate and he created two spirits me and my brother Cupid,"

The four looked at her as she continued, "Cupid spreads love throughout the world, even though he's a klutz and doesn't know what he's doing and I decide the fate of all living beings…after talking to Kame of course. But sometimes my job and Cupid's job get intertwined, sometimes by accident and sometimes by Kame's command and this was orders from Kame."

"Slow down…Fate?" Izuku sighed and shook his head, "You're speaking complete nonsense. Who the hell is Kame, Cupid doesn't exist and people can decide their own fate,"

"Wow you're rude, but consider what your childhood was like, I guess I can't blame you," Izuku frowned and looked away, "Many people know Kame as God and don't let Cupid hear you say something along the lines of him not existing, that's a very touchy subject and as for the other thing, I control the fates of everyone that's ever lived…again, after consulting Kame first…but I have final say,"

The four stared at her and Kyouka shook her head, "So what does this mean? It isn't going to help us because again…we're dead and you haven't exactly explained how we're supposed to fix what we've screwed up and-"

"Think about it, Kyouka. My name is _Fate_ , I have a brother named _Cupid_ and _God_ is our boss. And I've just got done telling you four that you've made a mess of things back on earth," Izuku stared at Fate in confusion while Tsuyu, Kyouka and Momo looked at the One for All user with wide eyes before looking back at Fate, their faces paled, "I see you three are starting to understand the situation,"

"But are you sure about this?" Momo questioned and Fate looked at her, "Is it possible that Fate even made a mistake and-"

"I don't make mistakes, I try to fix others and right now you're making it complicated," Fate groaned and shook her head as she crossed her arms, "Kame warned us that this could happen, but we didn't question his judgement because who the hell are we to question God? I mean many people seem to question him at times and-"

" _Kero_ , and I thought your rambling was too much, Midoriya, but you speak perfect sentences compared to her," Tsuyu commented before looking back at Izuku and saw a look of concentration crossing his face, "Midoriya?"

"Right," the four jumped and looked back as Fate turned her back on them and began walking away, "So I'll go talk to Kame and see what he wants to do about this. I'll be right back," the four watched as she faded from their view before looking at one another in silence.

The four sat in the room in silence before Fate returned, her head down, "So?" Momo stood up and stared at the spirit, "What did he say? Can we fix this or-"

"It can be fixed…but it's going to be…difficult and Kame is not happy about this, but as I said, he's less happy about the mess you four made, so he's willing to look past it and help you four,"

"And from the sounds of whatever happened, this Kame guy wants us to fix this one way or another…what exactly did we mess up?" the four looked at Izuku and he jumped back in a panic, "I…I mean uh…we screwed up and we get to fix it…somehow and-"

"The thing is…in order to fix what you've messed up…Kame is willing to send you back…with a catch," the four looked at Fate and she sighed, "You're going to return to the summer before you second year at U.A. and from there you're going to be given a chance to right you mistakes,"

"But wait…can you tell us where we messed up so we don't end up back here again?" Izuku questioned, "I mean…your boss wouldn't want to-"

"Figure it out, Midoriya," Kyouka sighed and shook her head before looking back at Fate, "So…we obviously know what's going on here…but what does that have to-"

"All your questions will be answered in time, but for now we should send you back. If you stay here any longer, you will be stuck in limbo for all eternity," the heroes stared at Fate as she waved and smiled and the room grew brighter, "Buh-bye, now, hope to see you at the right time. Don't make the same mistakes this time around otherwise Kame isn't going to be too pleased about it," before either of them could response, the room grew bright and brighter as they shielded their eyes.

 _ **Okay, I warned you that this first chapter was going to be a bit odd and fast paced, but I'd still like to apologize for that. As I said, this came to me in the middle of the night and not even my sleeping medication could keep me asleep for this. I don't know how many chapters are going to be in this story, as in the warning in the beginning of the story, expect mild character bashing and slight OOC, and yes, I'm still working on my other stories. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


End file.
